


New Familiar Home

by glasvegi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Reader-Insert, So I had to share the hurt, This makes my heart hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a strange place that is anything but unfamiliar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Familiar Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert and it started off more as just a "what if" about waking up in the Shire.

You wake up, tangled in sheets you've never felt before and the fair is different. It's sweeter, but clings to your lungs, weighs and builds your breath differently. You swing your feet off the side of your bed, not quite sure where you're headed. You can't remember where you are, and you strain your ears and eyes, trying to find something to trigger the memory. You freeze as soon as your feet hit the floor, It feels foreign, the wood too soft and cold under your toes. Your head drops down to stare at the floor, but of course, it's still dark in the room.

There's a glow coming from one of the walls, and you make your way over to it, tripping over furniture and your own feet until you feel the drapes between your fingers. You pull them back and the rising sun gives you just enough light to outline the room you're in. It's simply decorated, just small enough to fit the bed and a few simple furnishings but everything feels just right. _Cozy_ , you think, but that's not it. Not quite. Cozy doesn't summarize just how _right_ it all feels.

Outside the window, rolling hills and dirt roads stretch on and on as far as your eyes can see through the parting dark.

You sit down on the bed, breath hitching as you take it all in. Your thoughts are swirling silently, shooting ridiculous explanations down before they can form completely. You must be dreaming.

Well. If you're really dreaming, let's see how far your mind will let you wander, shall we?

You feel your way across the room for the door, fingers tracing an open entrance way before you realize there is no door, just a round tunnel opening.

 _Could just be open concept living, right?_ Right. You step into the hall.

The floor gets much colder, and you pick up a lantern from a side table. You go to look down at your feet now that there's light and-

Oh.

Those are your feet.

They're awfully..... _Big. ___

Now you feel a bit faint. Everything should feel like more of a dream, but the coolness of the tiles on your feet, the heat of the lantern is telling you that it's not. You walk onwards, passing bookshelves and desks stacked with odds and ends that you never noticed before, but you know are there.

You stop when you reach what you know is the front door and everything is too much, brand new and so old inside you it's turning to dust. You know where you are, you've read about it over and over, watched it played out by actors in New Zealand and a green screen. But this is so real it almost hurts. You turn the door knob, a shiny gold circle in the middle of the door.

The night air swirls around you as the sun rises slowly, the dark hills far off starting to glow in the yellow light. You don't see anyone else outside, the only sign of inhabitance the chimney smoke rising up from other homes. It's all so familiar, a thought you're not sure you remember. 

_But. None of this is real_ , you tell yourself.

_All of this is made up. It's just a book, it's just a film, and this is just a dream._

It's a dream you've dreamed so many times in the past, and always woken up with both disappointment and relief on your chest.

But when you try to calm the anxiety you didn't notice crept up, an overwhelming part of you knows that all of your denial is pointless.

Still. The more you find out, the less disappointed you'll be when you wake up. Because you will wake up from all this.... Right?

Right now, you're not sure you want to.

Lantern in hand, you follow the path leading around the hills, coming to a stop when you reach a bridge at the foot of a large hill. Taking a shallow breath, you step onto the bridge and sigh when it's sturdy beneath you. Over the hill, you can hear low voices approaching. You duck into the grasses and count as thirteen figures pass by. You know they're dwarfs, and you know where they're headed and where they just left. You stand once they've past and turn towards the most lavish home on this side of the river. You know who is sleeping behind that door, and where he'll go when the day breaks.

Any doubt you had left is gone. It's been replaced with shallow loss, thinking about everything you'll have to live without, past family and friends to material comforts- your laptop, microwaves, electric guitar, but all of that just seems wrong here. This is everything you've dreamed about, the whole life you had planned in your dreams is right here.

And you might miss your old life, but there's no point in looking back now. This has always been home.

Welcome to the Shire.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my stream of consciousness first draft hey it's midnight writing!


End file.
